Taylor Z's Thomas/Theodore Tugboat Parody Series
Cast: * Thomas as Theodore * Percy as Hank * James as George * Emily as Emily * Edward as Foduck * Sir Topham Hatt as The Dispatcher * Mavis as Rebecca * Duck as Northumberland Submarine * Shelburne as Himself * Clayton as Himself * Toby as Digby * Carla as Herself * Duncan as Guysborough * Owan as Himself * Tex as Himself * Skarloey as Bedford * Rosie as Pugwash * Constance as Herself * Diesel as Oliver * Bill and Ben as Phillip and Fillmore * Daisy as Pearl * Elizabeth as Petra * Barrington as Himself * Peter Sam as Bobby * Bonavista as Herself * Henry as Truro * Dorothy as Herself * Baddeck as Himself * Gordon as Nautilus * D261 as Cabot * Snorri as Himself * Molly as Sigrid * Brunswick as Himself * Bayswater as Himself * Bluenose as Herself * Inverness as Himself * Canso Colossus as Himself * Haliburton as Himself * Millie as Herself * Rheneas as Kulu * Dartmouth as Himself * Clementine as Herself * Freda as Herself * Donald Dock as Himself * Jasper Dock as Himself * Cocomagh as Herself * Salty as Shamus * Seabright as Himself * The Sea Monster as Himself Episodes: Season 1 * Thomas and the Big Harbour (pilot) * Thomas and the Homesick Rowboat * The Dark and Scary Cove * Edward the Vigilant * Different Strokes - Different Trains * Percy and the Mermaid * True Blue Friends * Buffer Buddies * Thomas and the Welcome * Thomas the Vegetable * The Day Ice Came to Sodor * Thomas' Bad Dreams/Thomas' Nightmares * Thomas' First Pull/Thomas Buttons On * Thomas and the Queen * Thomas and Bluenose * Is Anybody Listening? * James Wheeshes the Dock * The Sodor Clean Up Contest * Best Friends * Thomas and the Oil Rig Season 2 * Thomas' Whistle * James' Ghost * Thomas Changes Sides * Night Shift * Whale of a Train * The Engine Pledge * Emergency * The Cold Snap * Percy and the Hug * Emily and the Rocket * Edward Stays Home * Thomas the Engine in Charge * Thomas in the Middle * Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser * Snorri the Viking Ship * Engine of the Year * Thomas the Jokester * Emily the Vigorous * Thomas' Day Off * Edward and the Rainbow Season 3 * All Quiet in Sodor * Thomas to the Rescue * A Joke Too Far * Thomas and the Ice Engine * Sodor Fools Day * Grumpy Garbage Train * Thomas Hugs the Coast * Percy's Hiccups * Percy's New Name * Thomas and the Northern Lights * Sodor Birthday/Thomas' Birthday Surprise * Thomas' Backwards Day * Scally's Stuff * Thomas' Big Friend/Thomas and the Stubborn Ship * Thomas and the Missing Barge/Emily and the Missing Barge * Thomas and the Borrowed Bell * Emily's Close Call * Emily's New Funnel * Emily and the Tug of War * Thomas and the Lost Bell Train * Thomas and the Train Bully * James and the Underwater Mystery * R. Boat and the Queen * Percy and the Night Light * Thomas and the Pirate Season 4 * Edward's Hurt Feelings * Thomas' Tough Tugging * Thomas' Ocean Adventure * Thomas' New Job * Toby's Disaster * Dartmouth Says Goodbye * James' Funny Noise * Mavis' Treasure * Duncan's Garbage * Thomas' Visit to Ceilidh's Cove * James' Turn * Thomas Lands On Earth * Percy Makes a Friend * Edward Blows His Stack * Molly and the Buffers * Percy's Wheezy Whistle * Thomas and the Haunted Houseboat * Duck is Missing * Emily Goes Overboard * Emily and the Splash * Mavis and the Big Snore * Thomas Tells a Lie/Thomas and the Lies * Thomas' Bright Idea * James and the Navy Engine * Thomas' Prize * Sir Topham Hatt's Best Birthday * Emily's Easy Job * Gordon and the Sinking Ship * Owan on the Loose * Emily's Bruised Bumper Season 5 * Thomas Shares his Story * Percy Hurts a Ship * Thomas and the Harbour Crane * Thomas On Time * James' Big Hurry * Thomas and the Buoy Boat * Thomas Gets Lost * Percy's Funny Feeling * Thomas and the Runaway Train * Thomas and the Scared Ship * Edward in Reverse * Percy and the Sunken Ship * Thomas and the Bickering Barges * Thomas the All-Powerful * James and the Flags * Percy Stays Up Late * Thomas the Tattletrain * Brunswick's Big Scare * Percy and the Silly Faces * Emily Finds a Friend * Percy's Cozy Cove * Thomas and the Hunt for Duck * Skarloey's Big Move * Emily Drifts Off * Duncan Makes a Friend * Thomas and the Missing Siren * Rosie is Gone! * Thomas and the Unsafe Engine * Emily and the Sleep Over * Edward and the Shy Ship * Thomas Takes Charge * Thomas' Bright Night * James Waits His Turn * Percy Puffs Forward * Thomas' Big Decision Category:Theodore Tugboat TV Spoof